


volunteer work

by Newgirl25



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgirl25/pseuds/Newgirl25
Summary: Coven apocalypse side story about madison





	volunteer work

That’s not fair! The only reason you have stayed in this coven as long as you have is because Cordelia see potential in you that frankly I don’t think you have. Madison glared at Myrtle but held her tongue knowing that Cordelia trusts her opinion. You’ve been nothing but a spoiled girl and acted selfishly you have not change. How do we expect you to be a good role model for the incoming girl? Please give me a chance I’ll change! You’ve not have one opportunity but several. Listen I know I’ve screwed up in the past but Some of it is not all my fault. We know we are reviewing your case but three chances? Come on Madison. I came back from hell okay you know how it was like just ask misty? Don’t bring into her into this. It was torture I promised if I found a away out I would do anything to be good. You can still do that on your own but right now we need to send you away. Like a mission? Yes now you still have a chance to return to this coven your not excommunicated yet but that could change. What do I have to do? Acts of kindness. Your not going to give me instructions? No. I can literally send money to some charity right now if I have to. No it had to come from the heart. It can’t be someone you know and love. None of your friends here form Miss Robichaux's Academy will be able to help you. She rolled her eye and went to pack her things. This is ridiculous she rolled her eyes as she packed her bags.   
That girl is used to throwing her money at problems to make them go away said Myrtle. Don’t blame her she’s still young and she hasn’t had it easy either. I do want her to become her best self to help the coven and our girls. My dear Do you think she’s the next supreme? I don’t know but I want all of them to be ready to be leader. I know my mother failed as her time as supreme. Even as just a witch they have to be willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good.any of them could be the next supreme and I don’t have time to figure out which one it will be. She’s talented I’ll give her that laughed myrtle set the neighbors curtains on fire. Yes and she did use her powers to manipulate things to her favor.  
So how long will you be gone? I don’t know Queenie they weren’t really specific? Damn That’s sucks but at least your still a part of the coven. They should have just let me stay I’ve change dealing with the hell hole that was retail with your boss being able to tase you should have been enough for them. Those customer were testing me they kept say if I was Lindsay Lohan. Do they not recognize a talented actress when they see one? You have to admit that is pretty funny. You were brought back why are they testing you? I don’t know shrugged Queenie. No one gave a shit that I was gone I thought they would have said something? Trust me miss Cordelia does care for all of us if she could have brought you back herself she would have. How do you know that? You know the hotel Cortez? You mean the shit hotel in LA with all the murders? Yeah well I didn’t know about that and stayed there for a trip. When I died I had to play cards with the killer owner. One day Cordelia showed up and said she would take me home. It made me so happy to finally leave that place but I couldn’t get past the front door. She finally gave up I thought it was a lost cause but here I am now. Don’t tell them I told you this but the other day Zoe had to help Cordelia down the stairs. Shit things are getting worse. Promise not to tell the others I’m only letting you know this because we should be on the look out for the next supreme. We’re in our twenties if one of the original girls becomes the next supreme it would be a big responsibility. Fiona was younger than that when she first became our leader. Yeah but she cheat by killing the old one. This is my last night here tomorrow I’ll be going to Misty’s shack for the rest of my time outside this place. Don’t worry all of us think you’ll make it. Zoe was standing leaning against the door frame as chimes in. Wait so have you heard anything about new abilities yet? No I don’t feel any different said Queenie. Nothing said Zoe. Crap do you think anyone will say something? I doubt it they’d be to scared. Well my heart probes went away and I can feel things again and my heart problem went away. We’ll spend the night since it’s your last day but no games said Zoe. Last time we did that we released the axe man said Queenie. I’m sure ass hell not going to try the seven wonders again. I have started testing the others so far Mallory looks like she’s far ahead of the others. 


End file.
